All I Wanted To Do Was Train!
by SpecialShippingForever
Summary: Silver's going on a cruise around the Sevii Islands! To add to his 'fun', his roommate's Lyra. Team Rocket's there too. Being the heroes they are, Silver and Lyra will have to stop Team Rocket while working out a few other things, like their feelings. SSS
1. The Ship Sets Off

**New fic! I'm really bored, so I've started more.**

**Leaf: Just finish one at least.**

**Me: That's something I would expect from Silver.**

**Silver: Hi there, everyone!**

**Me: Something weird's happening.**

**Lyra: I switched their personalities because I got tired of Silver's bad attitude.**

**Me: Alright. Disclaimer: SpecialShippingForever doesn't own Pokemon.**

* * *

(Silver's POV)

"Pokeballs please." An attendant held his hand out. I didn't like the idea of handing my Pokeballs over to anyone. Good thing I was taking my Pokemon back when I got the chance.

"Here." I handed him my six Pokeballs and the attendent placed them on a conveyor belt. When he looked over to take the Pokeballs of the next person, I grabbed the Pokeball of my trusty Feraligatr. I hate Ethan for making me do this. Well, he didn't make me do it. He put up a good argument though.

_Flashback_

_(Normal POV)_

_"Hey, Silver!" Ethan called out to the redhead. He looked behind him and scowled at the sight of the black-haired boy._

_"What?" Silver asked._

_"I got a ticket for the S.S. Aqua. It's making a special trip to the Sevii Islands next week." Ethan flashed a ticket in front of Silver's face._

_"Then why did you tell me?" Silver tapped his foot silently._

_"I've got a family emergency, so I can't go."_

_"Why don't you ask your friend?"_

_"Lyra? She's busy. You were the next person on my list. Besides, the Sevii Islands is full of powerful Pokemon that you can train on." Silver thought about for a second._

_"Fine." He snatched the ticket from Ethan's hand and walked away. __

* * *

_

(Silver's POV)

I placed Feraligatr's Pokeball into my bag, in case someone saw it on my belt. I didn't bring any suitcases, unlike some people. All I needed were some changes of clothes. I wonder who my roommate is. Since I didn't come with someone else, I was forced to share the room with another person. I could always just read my book and ignore them. So that was really no problem unless they decided to turn up the TV really loud. 314...315...316...317! Here it is. I placed my ear on the door to see if I could hear anyone in there. No sounds came from the room, so I turned the doorknob and entered the room. When I got in, I could see a pink suitcase standing alone in the middle of the room. Looks like my roommate is a girl. Great. Knowing the female kind, she'll probably bug me about everything and drive me over the edge. Sprawling myself over one of the two beds in the room, I grabbed my book and began to read.

"Hm, hm, hm, hm..." I heard some humming coming from the bathroom. The voice sounded so heavenly, so soothing, so...familiar? That couldn't be. Probably my ears playing tricks on me. I heard a doorknob click, and a familiar girl dressed in only a frilly, pink bra and white shorts came out.

"S-s-s-silver!" Lyra flushed red and I probably did too, a little at least. She rushed back inside the bathroom and came out, fully dressed this time. "What are you doing here?"

"I would ask you the same thing. Ethan said you were busy." I came on this cruise to train my Pokemon and to get away from her. Most of my Pokemon are gone and now she's my roommate. Arceus is trying to ruin my life.

"Well, I got done with my work, so I decided to come on this cruise. Ethan mentioned nothing about you coming."

"Yeah. He also didn't mention you coming out barely dressed." I blushed at the thought of her barely dressed. What the hell am I thinking? I don't blush, nor do I think of something that perverted.

"Hey! You're blushing!" She smiled mischeviously. Damn it. She saw it. "So...You're my roommate for the next ten days?" Ten days? I'm stuck with **her** for ten days? Well, I can't say I'm not happy with these results. At least I don't have to spend the next ten days with some crazy chick who'll bug me every five seconds.

"Unfortunately." I faked disinterest.

"Anyway, why are you here?"

"I came to train and to get away from you. But none of those things are going to happen now."

"Well, you can sit here and enjoy that book. I'm going to watch some TV, then go to the pool to cool off. You can see me in a bikini." She grinned mischeviously again. She probably saw me blush another time. Why am I blushing anyway? I don't like her, she's my rival.

"I'll look at the book, not you."

"If you say so." She turned on the TV and began to watch. Occasionally, she would giggle at the stupidity of the cartoon she was watching. Her laughter was music to my ears, for some reason. When her show was over, I decided to talk to her.

"What's the schedule for this cruise?" After I asked the question, the ship began to move.

"Well, we spend the first and last day going to the Sevii Islands, and all the days in between are spent at the islands themselves." She pulled out a map of the Sevii Islands to show me. "Well, the ship started moving, so what do you want to do?"

"I'm not hanging around with you, if that's what you're thinking." Knowing her, she would find a way to make me do it anyway. I was perfectly fine with that.

"Silver, you're so mean!" She began pouting. "Waah!" I could see tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Fine!" I said with an annoyed tone. I don't know why I didn't just slap her. Any other girl, I wouldn't have hesitated.

"Yay!" Lyra looked up. Turns out the tears were figments of my imagination. "We're going swimming first!" I groaned. "Get your swim trunks on!"

"I didn't bring them." I lied. I had brought them, just for training purposes.

"Then you're wearing my bikini. No matter what, you're going swimming." I shivered at the thought of me being in a bikini. That would be worse than the time Ethan made me dress up in Lyra's clothes. It's so hard to wrestle a camera from him while being in those tight clothes. I'm just glad only Lyra, and his girlfriend, Kris, saw that.

"I'll wear my swim trunks." I changed into my trunks and took one of the towels from the bathroom. They wouldn't mind. She changed into a pink bikini and pushed me out the door, literally. I really didn't want to go, even if I had the chance to see her like that. Swimming wasn't exactly my thing. If I could swim, I wouldn't have to use my Feraligatr to Surf. As she continued to push me towards the pool, I could see some people snickering at the scene. One glare from me and they shut up immediately. That's one of my specialties. Not one I'm proud of though.

"Come on, Silver. Move your feet!" Lyra grunted and contined to push.

"No. I told you, I don't want to go." I scowled, another specialty.

"Then why aren't you resisting?" My eyes widened in realization. I really wasn't resisting! I could have easily taken her and ran back to my, our, room. I closed my eyes, hoping that I would disguise my thoughts. Maybe I do like her. Damn you, mind. Stop thinking these things. "Whatcha thinking about?" Her voice jolted me out of my thoughts.

"Nothing." I lied again. Specialty yet again.

"Then why are you blushing?" I probably turned about three shades redder.

"I'm n-not blushing!" This girl was getting annoying.

"I can tell you're lying." How can she tell? No one, I repeat, no one can tell when I'm lying. "We'll have this conversation later. Now get in there!" I opened my eyes, only for them to be flooded by water. Lyra had pushed me into the water. Thankfully, the water level was only up to my chest.

"This is stupid." I folded my arms and leaned against the edge of the pool, which was filled with saltwater.

"No, it isn't. Watch." She stepped back a few paces, then began to run towards the edge. "CANNONBALL!" She curled herself into a ball and jumped in. The splash soaked me from head to toe, or at least the skin above the water. I pushed some hair out of my face. "See, it's super fun!" She said as her head surfaced from the water. Her pigtails had lost their shape due to the water. "Come on, don't you want to play?" She splashed some water onto my already wet face.

"No." I didn't want to tell her that I couldn't swim.

"Let's go!" She grabbed my wrist and dunked my head under the water.

"Aak!" I spat out the water that got into my mouth. "Don't do that!"

"Why not?" She asked innocently.

"I don't want to swim." I finally answered after coughing out the last of the water.

"Really? Is it because you don't want to, or because you can't?" She smirked. I remained silent. "I'll take that as a 'I can't'. Don't worry, I'll teach you."

"I can swim, thank you very much." I huffed and folded my arms yet again.

"Then show me." She smirked yet again. Damn it. It's like she knows when I'm lying.

"Alright. I can't." I really didn't want to embarrass myself in front of her. Why do I even care? I never cared about what I did, even if it was 'wrong'. Like stealing Totodile. I spent an hour trying to learn from her, who by the way is the worst teacher in the world. Eventually, we gave up and went back to our room. I dried myself with the towel that I took from the bathroom while Lyra changed in the bathroom.

"You know, you didn't have to come." She told me after coming out in her regular outfit.

"You forced me to, didn't you?" I was confused now.

"No, I didn't. I mean, it's not like I would have forced you to get in my bikini if you didn't want to get in your swim trunks." It's like she's planned all of this. I groaned at my own stupidity. "Well, I'm going to explore the ship. You coming?"

"No. I still have to change and read this book." I held up the book that I didn't get a chance to finish.

"Alright. I'm not going to force you to come with me." With that, she closed the door, leaving me in our silent room.

* * *

(Lyra's POV)

This was going perfectly. I did plan all of this. Except for him being my roommate. Oh well, I had to improvise. Normally, I would have had Ethan and Kris check which room he was in, then I'd go knock on his door to bother him.

"Hey there, hot stuff." An unfamiliar voice assaulted my eardrums.

"Who are you?" I couldn't recognize the figure. He had gelled teal hair, an black t-shirt, jeans, and a necklace with a lapis lazuli embedded within it. Judging by how expensive the necklace looked, I could tell he was rich.

"Name's Rick. My dad owns this ship." He leaned against the wall.

"Well, then I ask a favor of you." I said as politely as I could.

"Anything for you." I could tell he was into me, so I played along to humor him.

"Could you show me around the ship?"

"Of course. Come on." He gestured for me to follow him and walked off. I followed him as he showed me around the ship.

* * *

After showing me around the ship, we stopped outside my room. The stars were shining in the night sky.

"Thanks for the tour, Rick." I was about to enter when he placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I don't do favors without getting something in return." He informed me. I saw a smirk form on his face.

"So what do you want?" I turned around to face him. Without saying a word, he pushed me against the wall of the ship.

"A kiss is all I want." He inched closer to my face and licked my cheek. I tried to resist, but his arms were too powerful, as he pinned me down easily. I really didn't want him to do it. If I kicked him, he would probably hit me, then go in for the kiss. I shivered internally. I didn't like this guy. I wanted to be kissed by Silver, not him. Just before he could take his prize, Silver came out. Rick stopped and stared at him. His brown eyes locked with Silver's red ones.

"What the...? What do you think you're doing? Stop that!" Silver hissed. He actually cared about me! I would cheer if the circumstances were different. Before Rick could say anything, Silver gripped a Pokeball. Figures he'd break the rules and bring a Pokemon in. "Go, Feraligatr! Use Hydro Pump!" Feraligatr shot a large volume of water at my attacker and he was swept away. Normally, I would be worried, but I will admit that he was scary.

"T-thanks." I thanked my savior, who merely Hmph'ed and went back inside. After we both showered and slid into our respective beds, I spoke up for the first time after entering the room.

"Thanks again for saving me back there, Silver." No response. I could see that he had his back turned to me. I remained silent to see if he was asleep. His breathing was normal and not slow, so I could tell that he was and would listen to me. "I appreciate it." I turned my back to him and stared out the window. The moon hung high in the sky. In the silence of the room, I heard Silver whisper two words.

"You're welcome."

* * *

**New story! I have to stop starting multi-chaptered fics.**

**Silver: It's annoying.**

**Me: Shut up. You're just pissed because most of them involve you.**

**Silver: This time it ends up being all about me.**

**Me: No. It's about you and Lyra.**

**Silver: That's even worse.**

**Me: It's really fun. Please review. Bye!**


	2. Ol' What's His Name Attacks

**Haven't posted in a while. Not sure if I've lost my touch or not.**

**Silver: Please lose your touch.**

**Me: If I do, my stories will just be about you making out with Lyra and they'll have no real plot whatsoever.**

**Blue: I like that idea. Then I can take pictures!**

**Me: Wrong universe, Blue. Wrong universe. SpecialShippingForever doesn't own Pokemon.**

* * *

(Silver's POV)

I woke up to the sound of my roommate showering in the bathroom. Slipping into my regular clothes, I looked outside to see an island in the distance. Must be our first stop, Knot Island. I decided to step outside and inspect the ship like she had done last night. After writing a note to Lyra in case there was an emergency, like the one last night, I opened the door. Standing in front of me were two burly guys dressed in sailor's suits.

"Hand it over." One of the men said in a deep voice. I didn't know voices could go that deep. Scared me a bit too. Shocking, right?

"What?" I would have slammed the door in their faces, but I was pretty sure that they could rip the door open if they wanted to.

"You know. The Pokeball." Damn. That guy, ol' what's his name with the teal-ish hair, probably ratted me out. I probably deserved it though. I mean, I told my Feraligatr to blast him away. Then again, he did try to kiss her. Why do I care anyway? It's not my business who does that to her, right? "Give it to us." Must have been zoning out on them. Being the trickster that I am, I handed them an empty Pokeball. Thank Arceus that they were too dumb as to look inside. "Thank you. Enjoy your stay." The two men walked away.

"With you two around, I don't think anyone will enjoy anything." I murmured before stepping back into my room. I tore up the note I had written to Lyra and seated myself on my unmade bed. Back to what I was thinking about. Why did I act? Am I truly worried about her? No. That's impossible. I abandoned that a long time ago, along with my father.

"Silver! Snap out of it!" Lyra was snapping her fingers quickly in front of my eyes. I came back into reality.

"What do you want?" I asked with my usual tone.

"You were just sitting there, not doing a thing."

"Why do you care?"

"'Cause you're my rival. We're supposed to care about each other." What kind of logic was that? I sighed, knowing that her curiousity would lead her to ask why. "Why'd you sigh?" Told you.

"There's no logic in that." I let myself fall back onto my bed, which seemed softer than it was last night. I closed my eyes and let myself sink into the mattress.

"Why does there need to be logic?"

"Why do you ask so many questions?"

"Because I care!" Here we are. Back at square one.

"This is stupid. I'm leaving." I rolled off my bed and onto the floor. Having gone through much worse than this, I simply grunted and stood up. Since I knew those guys would come back, I decided to take my bag with me.

"Silver! Where are you going?" I heard Lyra ask before I slammed the door shut with much more force than necessary.

* * *

(Lyra's POV)

Silver's such an asshole. Darn, I promised not to say that. Sorry mom. Well he is. Slamming the door in my face. Hmph.

"Wonder what Silver'll do on a cruise ship like this. He can't swim," I snickered at the last part, still surprised that someone as tough as Silver couldn't do something as simple as swimming. "He can't battle. What's the boy going to do?" I shifted on the bed and reached for the TV remote. My hand knocked it over on to the floor. I sighed and leaned down to get it. I bumped my head on the table which the remote, the clock, and other stuff was resting on. Something fell on my head, but I couldn't distinguish what.

"Oww..." I rubbed my head and removed the object from my forehead. "Hmm...Mysteries of the Earth?" I quickly read the title of Silver's book and was about to put it away when I saw the author. It read _by Giovanni Sakaki_. "Why would Silver be reading a book by the leader of Team Rocket? Well, at least I know that he wasn't a totally bad man. He wrote a book that actually entertained someone. That's got to count for something, right? I heard the clanking of shoes on the roof. Scaring me, I decided to run out and look for Silver. He'd protect me...right?

Upon exiting my (our?) room, I looked up to see none other than Silver climbing up the ship. Figures he'd do something like that.

"Hey! Silver!" I waved to him, hoping that he would even look down or something. Silver didn't even give me a glance. Jerk. _Wonder if he even feels love. If he doesn't, then my chances with him have been seriously lowered. Thank Arceus no one can read minds. _I sighed and decided to hang out around the casino part of the ship, even though I was too young to even be gambling. I flicked a card key into my hand and closed the door. Silver could always go in through the window, so I didn't worry about that. _What if he hits his head trying to come in? What if I left the window locked? Stop, Lyra. Stop being so paranoid. You know Silver. He can take care of himself._ I really hoped that I was right. If I wasn't, well...I tried not to think about that.

* * *

**A few hours later...**

I sighed, letting the cool ocean breeze flow over me. I ran a hand through my red hair as I looked down on to the deck below. The people there were having a good time, unlike me. Some of them were lounging by the pool, like Lyra. Others I figured were inside, trying their hand at card games that I couldn't figure out how to play. Ethan makes it look so easy. Well, I guess that's just him. _Maybe I should try and get the rest of my Pokemon._

_Klank! Klank! Klank!_

I whirled around to see Lyra's attacker slowly walking towards me. His footsteps rang out on the metal roof, or in my case floor, as he stepped towards me.

"Well, well, well. Looks like our little friend here is brave enough to climb on top of the ship." He said.

"What do you want?" I seethed. I could feel my teeth gritting and my fists clenching. I tried to relax them I knew because the two bodyguards on either side of him would probably beat me any day.

"Simple. Revenge, my dear Silver. Revenge." He snapped his fingers and his bodyguards charged. Luckily, their bulk slowed them down enough for me to get away in time. My shoes skidded on the metal as I stopped in front of the door that lead out of here. As soon as I opened the door, I realized that he probably knew that I was going to run. As I predicted about two milliseconds ago, there was yet another muscular sailor. _Where are some real sailors on this ship?_ Two muscular arms wrapped around me in a bone-crushing hug, or at least that's what it felt like. I've never been hugged before, except when **she **sneaks up on me, and I really don't know what that's supposed to be. Though my vision was blocked by the sickenly white color of the guard's sailor suit, I knew that Lyra's attacker was coming towards me.

"It's futile, Silver. You can't hide on this ship, especially when you break the rules. You also can't push me around like some plaything just because I stole your little **girlfriend**." Never before was I so glad that no one could see my face. "Normally, I'd let you go, but...I'm starting to hold a little grudge because of what you did. So I'm afraid I'm going to have to dispose of you. Hans! Prepare to execute the enemy!" The guard, who I presumed to be Hans, turned me around and led me out back onto the metal roof of the ship.

"What are you going to do? Push me off the boat?" I mocked. Mocking a guy who's probably going to kill you isn't the best idea in the world, I knew that.

"That is not a bad idea. But I have something else planned. Lucario!" Oh Arceus. I saw the Fighting-Steel type emerge from its master's Pokeball and stand up, ready for combat. "Your opponent is in front of you, with the red hair." Hans let me go and pushed me towards the Pokemon. I'd always wanted to catch one of them because I'd heard they were strong. But for my sake, I really hoped that it wasn't. Lyra always talks about hope and stuff, well now I can prove that hope is a bunch of crap.

The Lucario quickly began to throw a series of quick punches, which I assumed to be Close Combat. This Lucario was good, it could function without orders. I cursed at my luck, but couldn't finish as I doubled over in pain from a blow to the stomach. I tried hard to ignore the pain. My only thought was _Get to your bag. You need Feraligatr. _I couldn't even look over my shoulder to see where my bag was. The Pokemon began charging an orb of energy in its palms and fired it at me. I dodged the sphere and chuckled slightly. _Who said Aura Sphere never missed? _I heard some clapping and I instictively looked to my left. Bad move.

I saw Lyra's attacker, whose name I still didn't know, clapping for a brief second before I was pushed back by a Force Palm.

"Damn you..." I managed to choke out. I could taste some blood, probably bit the inside of my mouth. My body stopped sliding across the metal surface of the floor and my head now was resting on air. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see my bag. _Funny. I don't remember putting it here._ I reached for it, thinking that this battle would be over soon. It would. Just not how I wanted it to.

The Lucario began charging at me while I reached into it. _Where is it? I swear I put it in here. _A large realization hit me just then as the Lucario picked me up. I dropped my bag and it hit the floor with a loud _Klang_! _Damn! Damn! Damn! DAMN! That little bastard took it while I was fighting!_ Lucario held me over the edge with its hand, paw, whatever! It held the spike on the back of its hand up to my neck._ Maybe that's what it's for._ I looked up at the sky. From what I could tell, it was about noon. Just then, a blue sphere came into view. It was kind of hard to recognize because it blended in with the sky a bit too well. The Aura Sphere was coming down towards the ship. I hoped that I could land on my feet when it blew up on the deck, or at least my butt. Before I could think of something else to do, the sphere turned and began flying parallel to the deck, right towards Lucario!

I smirked at my luck, which was yet another bad move. Either the Lucario knew what it meant, or it already knew about the Aura Sphere, because it stepped aside and let me get hit by it. I grabbed my bag at the last second with my finger. The blow, which surprisingly didn't fly right through me, knocked the blood I had tried so hard to keep in my mouth out. I flew across the air and my bag, unfortunately, slipped off my finger. The last thing I could remember before I blacked out was slamming down onto the surface of the water. _Goodbye, world. Goodbye, my Pokemon. And damn you, whoever you are._

* * *

**Silver talks really dirty.**

**Lyra: You're right. I'll be sure to clean his foul mouth by the end of this story.**

**Me: I'll determine that.**

**Silver: Blame my dad. He taught me those words.**

**Lyra: And I'll unteach them! *pounces on Silver***

**Silver: Get off me, woman!**

**Me: Oh, young love. Please review. Bye!**


End file.
